


Silver Lining

by moreoverreader



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Romance, Thunderstorms, kid!Tao, kid!jiwon, mentioned Yoora, mentioned mpreg, ninja!krisho, parents!chanbaek, really too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreoverreader/pseuds/moreoverreader
Summary: Baekhyun has always been terrified of thunderstorms - fortunately, Chanyeol is there to help him through this tough time.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1260378
> 
> The title comes from a song by Hurts, I believe in literal meaning it suits their relationship really well ❤
> 
> This fic was kinda inspired by this http://data.whicdn.com/images/141765108/original.png  
> idk what the hangul says but the art is just so cute ❤ 
> 
> I'm not an English native speaker so please bear with me ;_;  
> I hope you have fun reading this! ^^

  
  


The night is dark and quiet; it's around 1am, which usually would be too late for Chanyeol to be awake, but fortunately the next day is Saturday - meaning a day off for the giant. 

He’s sitting comfortably on the couch, unwinding after a stressful day at work. There was a change in management lately at his office, which luckily resulted in Chanyeol getting a rise, but also having to work overtime to handle all the boring paperwork. He likes his job very much, but having to stay late at night just to sign loads of documents for a few days in a row has really worn him out. Chanyeol rests his feet on the coffee table and sighs with pleasure, instantly feeling the stress leaving him. 

He is halfway through some action movie when he hears a loud rumble. At first, he takes it for the sound of buildings and cars blowing up, since he got to such scene in the movie, but after a while he hears it once more, much louder this time. _Thunder_ , he thinks, _thank God he's home._

Don’t get him wrong, Chanyeol loves thunderstorms. He likes watching the lightning through the window with the lights out in the whole house to create a more mysterious atmosphere. However, Chanyeol’s favorite thing to do is to count seconds between every lighting and thunder, all to check how far the center of the storm is. 

Chanyeol loves such weather and he can feel himself smiling already, hearing the next loud rumble. The only problem that ever occurs when there’s a heavy thunderstorm is- 

“CHANYEOL!” 

_Yep, there he comes,_ the giant smiles slightly to himself, as he hears the terrified voice of his small husband, and then sees him practically flying down the stairs, when Baekhyun tries to get to the ground floor as fast as he can. 

His husband is deathly terrified of the thunderstorms. Each and every time these dark moments come, he turns into a trembling mess of tears, always seeking comfort in Chanyeol’s arms. There were those times when Chanyeol had to leave work early when thunders started to crash, knowing that he’d find hysterical Baekhyun as soon as he gets home. They're fortunate that big storms don't happen often where they live and now Baekhyun has his mental breakdowns only a few times a year. It’s so different than his usual bubbly self, but Chanyeol finds his clingy koala cute and lovely anyway. 

As soon as he’s spotted in the room, Chanyeol opens his arms, and in milliseconds there’s a trembling Baekhyun on his lap. The small one is straddling him and wraps both his legs and arms around his husband, hiding his teary face in his neck. 

“Hey, you. It’s okay, don’t cry.” Chanyeol comforts the other while stroking his back with one hand and puts the second one on the back of his neck to gently caress it with his thumb. “There’s nothing to be scared of. Just a little storm.” He convinces and puts his lips on the side of Baekhyun’s head. 

The small one lets out a sob but he manages to say in a tearful voice, “There was a thunder and I woke up and you weren’t there and I was so scared.” 

“Shh, I’m here now, it’s okay.” Chanyeol takes his hand from Baekhyun’s nape and instead combs it through his hair, letting it linger there, “Now you don’t have to be scared, just breathe.” 

Baekhyun does as he says and seems to be slowly calming down with the familiar touch on him. They sit in silence, hearing only the rain outside and quiet sounds from the TV, which Chanyeol turned down when he saw his husband on the stairs. Unfortunately, there’s another lightning followed by a loud rumble and Baekhyun lets out a scream, muffled by Chanyeol’s neck. He clings to him even more, trembling just like earlier. 

Chanyeol has no time for reaction when he hears the door opening upstairs, exactly like he expected. Next there are quick small steps down the stairs, fortunately more careful than Baekhyun’s earlier. When they reach the floor, Chanyeol sees a teary face of their three-year-old, hesitantly looking into the living room. 

“Hi there, Jiwonnie,” He says as he takes his hand from Baekhyun’s hair and reaches out to the child, smiling at him reassuringly, “Come here” 

He doesn’t have to say it twice; Jiwon runs to the couch in a lightspeed (just like his Papa) and struggles to climb on it, until Chanyeol moves to help him. He has a little problem reaching their son, since Baekhyun is still clinging to him - not leaving him much space to move - and refuses to let go. Though, in the end they manage and he hugs his son tightly with his free hand. 

Jiwon has inherited Baekhyun’s fear of thunders, but fortunately it’s not that serious as his Papa’s. He can quickly calm down with enough distraction and usually falls back asleep not long after he reaches his parents’ king size bed. When it comes to Baekhyun, it takes a lot more time, but they learned to cope with it. 

When the one-hand hug is not enough anymore, Jiwon wants to sit on his Daddy’s lap too, so he’d be able to hide in his chest from the scary thunders. But when he tries, he is not able to do that because Papa took all the space! Chanyeol sees that Jiwon’s lower lip starts to tremble so he turns to look at his equally as terrified husband. 

Baekhyun is already looking up at him, having the side of his head resting on his shoulder. They don’t have to say anything – after years of being together they communicate without words. From the eye contact Chanyeol knows that right this moment Baekhyun’s great fear of thunderstorms battles with his parental instincts. After a second, though, Baekhyun sighs and moves to make space for his son. Chanyeol is really proud of him right now but he never doubted that Baekhyun’s a great father. He kisses the top of his head and earns a small, teary smile in return. 

Jiwon quickly straddles Chanyeol’s legs and wraps his small hands around his Daddy’s waist. Baekhyun sits in the same position right behind Jiwon, hugging both the child and the giant, so the adults have their son sandwiched between them. This way Chanyeol can wrap his arms around his two favorite persons in the whole world, each resting his head on the other side of his chest. Well, actually there are two and a half, counting the small but already visible bump on Baekhyun’s belly, but to hug that 0.5 he’d have to wait a few more months. 

The thunderstorm doesn’t seem to be ending anytime soon, so Chanyeol has to find a way to take their thoughts away from the weather outside. He looks around the room and notices the slightly ajar door to the closet where they keep all the spare bedding and lots of blankets, because Baekhyun easily gets cold. There are also some big cushions on the couch and chairs by the table in the joined kitchen. Chanyeol sets his mind and proceeds to inform the two clingy bears on his lap about it. 

“I have an idea.” Two curious pairs of eyes instantly look up at him, so he continues, “How about we make a fort and sleep there tonight?” Chanyeol says excitedly and a little bit louder to distract them from the sudden lightning and a thunder that crushed right after, meaning that their house is near the center of the storm. 

Jiwon is still scared by the last rumble but his eyes shine at the mention of adventure. He has never slept in a fort before; he saw it on TV in his favorite cartoons, but Daddy and Papa have never built it with him. He nods eagerly, saying “Jiwonnie wants fort!”, earning a wide grin from his Daddy. 

“Okay, then both of you have to let me go for a moment, so I’d be able to prepare the blankets and other things” Jiwon lets go instantly and sits on the couch next to him, practically jumping from excitement. It’s Baekhyun who’s still clinging to his neck and Chanyeol has to gently unwrap his arms from himself. The smaller one says nothing when his husband gets up from the couch but one look at his face and it’s obvious he’s still shaken with new tears in his eyes. 

Jiwon crawls towards Baekhyun, when Chanyeol is wrapping a spare blanket around him. His Papa now has his arms circled around his bent legs and small tears are running down his face. The boy rises up on his knees and puts his hands on Papa’s arm. He looks up to the one standing by the couch. 

“Daddy, why is Papa crying?” He asks worriedly with a sad pout on his lips. _He looks now just like Baekhyun_ , Chanyeol coos in his head. 

“Papa just really doesn’t like the thunders, you know?” Chanyeol runs his hand through Jiwon’s hair, “Why don’t you hug him really tight, just like how he does to you when you have a bad dream?” 

Jiwon’s eyes light up at that. He turns to his Papa, who reaches to grab him by his waist and sits the child the way that he straddles his hips and rest his small body on his Papa’s chest. Jiwon wraps his arms around Baekhyun, who hugs their son with the same strength and puts his chin on Jiwon’s head. 

Chanyeol can’t get enough of the scene happening in front of him. If the situation was different, he’d already have this picture as his phone’s lock screen, but for now he has to quickly build a fort and tuck both of his loves in. 

He bends down and cups Baekhyun’s face, using his fingers to wipe of the tears from his cheeks. He quickly kisses his husband on the forehead and looks him in the eyes, “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m not gonna leave this room, so look at me all the time if you want”, at which Baekhyun nods and rests his cheek on Jiwon’s head. Jiwon, who has just dozed off; all the strength leaving him as soon as he felt the warmth of his Papa’s embrace. Nevertheless, Baekhyun clings to him, which seems to be helping, seeing from the lack of new tears rolling down his face. 

Not wanting to leave his family for long, Chanyeol runs to get the blankets from the closet and returns with at least 8 of them, placing them on the floor. On the way, he turns on a dim lamp standing by the couch, since till this moment the only light in the room was coming from the TV. He’s sure that Baekhyun will definitely not oppose to having less darkness right now, but still Chanyeol chooses this lamp instead of the ceiling one, as he does want all of them to go to sleep soon. 

Then, Chanyeol returns for the beddings and comforters, quickly setting everything they’d need for sleeping. Next on his list are the chairs and he puts them behind the couch, because he decided to use the back of the it as one of the walls to the fort. 

All this time he can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him, following his every step. Chanyeol doesn’t look back at him, because he knows that if he sees his husband’s teary face, he’d be back on the couch in no time, having set nothing of their makeshift shelter for the night. Instead he takes the blankets and spreads them from one chair to another, which results in the colorful ceiling for the fort. The only things left for their perfect family sleepover in the fort are the pillows from the couch and the presence of those two people waiting for him on the said couch. 

Chanyeol walks around the couch, taking a few pillows, and returns to throw them into the fort. That’s the exact moment when another thunder crushes outside and Baekhyun screams out of shock, not able to stop himself in time. It’s a quiet scream but still it manages to disturb the peaceful sleep of their little one. Jiwon stirs in his arms and wakes up feeling his Papa trembling. He looks up at his scared face and quickly frees himself from Baekhyun’s embrace, climbing down the couch, and running towards the big, all-glass door to the garden. 

Chanyeol goes back to the couch to hug his husband, and watches with Baekhyun as their son puts his small hands on the glass and pushes it, shouting, “Jiwonnie holds the door! Thunder won’t come in to hurt Papa!” 

The shocked parents have no words to that. They look at each other and simultaneously burst out laughing. This time the tears which are running down their faces are caused by their fearless, now also a little confused boy, who joins them quickly on the couch for a family hug. 

Baekhyun kisses Jiwon on the forehead, saying, “Thank you, sweetie, Papa is not that scared anymore because his brave boy is there to protect him”, which brings a wide smile to the little one’s face. 

Chanyeol hates to disturb such a heartwarming scene, but one look at the wall clock tells him it’s already past 2am, which is way too late for them, and for the giggling three-year-old especially, to still be up. 

“Okay, my cute little boys,” he says while standing up, “I think it’s time we moved into our fort already!”, he picks Jiwon up from the couch and sits him on his hip, “Do you want to go inside, Jiwonnie?” 

“Yes! Jiwonnie wanna see the fort!”, he threw his little arms up in the air out of pure happiness. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right. If we stay up any further, the night will turn into a day and we would miss our chance for a great sleepover.” Baekhyun stands up too and yawns cutely, tired from all the crying. 

The thunders stopped for now but Chanyeol’s sure it’s not the end of them yet. He can hear the loud rain outside and has to move quickly before Baekhyun comes down from his temporary happy state into the terrified one again. 

“Come on now, let’s go inside!” He takes Baekhyun by the hand and all three of them enter through the makeshift door made with a spare blanket. 

The inside is a little bit messy because Chanyeol was trying to prepare everything as quickly as he could, but fortunately the construction overall is strong. They don’t need to worry about loads of blankets falling down on their faces in their sleep. 

Baekhyun tidies the place while Chanyeol bends to put Jiwon down. The kid is overwhelmed by the view, all the emotions are too much for his little body to contain. He gasps and looks around with his mouth wide open. The dim light from the outside creates a pleasant atmosphere, which instead of scary, is just comfortable enough to sleep. Chanyeol knows it works, judging by Jiwon’s little yawn which he tried to fight so much. 

“How do we want to sleep? Who’s gonna be in the middle?” Baekhyun holds Jiwon’s little pillow, unsure where to place it.

“I think I should be in the middle and both of you on either side of me, what do you think?” Chanyeol reaches for a few bigger pillows and comforters and pulls it closer to them.

“That’s actually a good idea” After that Baekhyun quickly prepares everything and motions for Chanyeol to lie down. The tall one curls a couple of pillows and places them behind his back, to be able to recline slightly and then rests on them with a satisfied “aaah”. Soon after he has his son and husband joining, cutely clinging to him and Chanyeol reaches out to cover all of them with the comforter.

Sleeping in the fort could be imagined as uncomfortable, lying on the floor and all, but this fort is different - the builder put a lot of thought into his creation, so that his family gets a good night sleep. He chose the place where a thick and soft carpet lies on the floor (the carpet was a must to be placed there, since their child loves to play with his toys right in that spot behind the couch, but his parents were too worried he’d get sick from sitting on the cold floor for the whole day). On the carpet a few blankets have been placed, and on the very top Chanyeol put a spare soft comforter to make sure they won’t wake up with their whole bodies in pain.

There’s a nice silence, disturbed only with raining outside. All of them are really tired, because they almost never stay up that late at night. They are on the verge of falling asleep, drained by all the stress, but suddenly a loud thunder rolls and they’re abruptly woken up.

Baekhyun’s nails dig painfully in Chanyeol’s chest and he has to stop himself from reacting, knowing well than his small husband didn’t do it on purpose. Jiwon just hugs his Daddy and hides his face in his T-shirt.

Unable to comfort them any more than he already does, Chanyeol thinks of something to kill the time of the strongest thunders crashing, so that Baekhyun and Jiwon would be able to peacefully go to sleep right after. 

“Let’s play a game!” Chanyeol says suddenly with not that small hint of excitement, “Why don’t we see how far the storm is?” The chorus of loud ‘NO’ is not gonna stop him now, so he hugs the two trembling balls of fear tightly and explains, “The rain has been pouring for almost two hours now, so every time we check, the storm should be further from us, you know? All you both have to do is to start counting when you see the lightning and stop when there’s thunder? Then I will divide it by three and we’ll know how many kilometers away the storm is.” Chanyeol looks down at the two to check if they agree. 

Baekhyun shifts his head on the giant’s shoulder to look under his chin at their son. It’s only when Jiwon nods, does Baekhyun say in wavering, but a little calmer voice, “Okay, let’s do it.” 

“It’s gonna be great! You know, Jiwonnie,” Chanyeol turns his head to look at his son, “it was Daddy’s favorite game when he was a kid. I always counted the seconds till the next thunder when there was a storm.” He stops to think back to his childhood, “Though, I think I was a little older than you, but Daddy and Papa will help you with the counting, okay?” 

“Yes! Did Grandma and Grandpa help you too, Daddy?” Jiwon rises his head up and asks with curiosity in his eyes. 

“Of course! They taught me and Auntie Yoora how to play this game and now I can teach you!” When the boy smiles at him and rests his face on the side of his chest, Chanyeol turns to look at his husband. Baekhyun breathes deeply to calm down, which he’s doing great job at, so Chanyeol just combs his hand in Baekhyun’s hair, to let him know he’s there for him. He doesn’t say anything, though, so as not to disturb him. Chanyeol turns back to the kid instead. 

“Well then, Jiwonnie, you and Papa do the counting and Daddy will then do the dividing, so don’t bother with it, okay? Actually, I think another thunder will be any minute, so both of you remember – don’t be scared because we’re here together and a thunder is exactly what we are waiting for, yeah?” He looks at both of the clingy ones to make sure they got it. When he sees the two nodding heads, Chanyeol smiles and tightens his hug. “Be ready to start counting!” 

There’s a sudden light outside and it reaches even the inside of the fort. 

“One…” Chanyeol starts and lets Jiwon and Baekhyun take over.

“Two… Three… Four…” Their voices blend into one, a slightly fearful kind, but anyway they don’t stop counting. “Five… Six…” 

At sixth second they stop when they hear a crash. Chanyeol can feel the fists clenching his T-shirt and faces hid in his neck, but there’s no crying or shouting this time, which is a good sign. 

“That was great! I’m really proud of you two!” Chanyeol kisses them both on their heads. “So, you got to 6 seconds, 6 divided by 3 is 2. It means that the storm is 2 kilometers away. Do you know how far is 2 kilometers, Jiwonnie?” When the kid shakes his head for ‘no’, Chanyeol continues, “You and Papa drive 2 kilometers every morning to get from our house to your Daycare. Do you get it now?” 

“Yes!” Jiwon squeals in excitement. After a second, though, his face turns in fear, “Is the storm gonna do something bad to the Daycare?”

Chanyeol is overwhelmed with the cuteness of his own son, but tries to contain the feels and answer the question, when Baekhyun jumps in, “Don’t worry, pumpkin, the Daycare has such a strong roof, that even a storm is not gonna hurt any of your favorite toys inside.” 

Jiwon seems convinced, but looks at Chanyeol for a reassurance that what Papa said is true. 

“Papa’s totally right.” he confirms, “Also your teacher closes all the windows for the night, so the rain won’t be able to pour inside, too” 

Jiwon is pleased with that and smiles again, which is great because soon after there’s another lightning. The kid jumps out of excitement and his hands start flying, accidentally also hitting his Daddy on the face. Chanyeol lets out a quiet “Ouch”, wondering why everyone is hurting him today, but he laughs right after when Jiwon practically rips Baekhyun’s arm off to get his attention. 

“Papa! One… Two…” Jiwon’s eager but unsure counting causes Baekhyun to laugh slightly and he joins the child quickly, since this time the numbers go beyond the ones that Jiwon is able to comfortably name by himself. 

Baekhyun’s “Seven… Eight… Nine…” is followed by Jiwon’s “-en... -t… -ine…” when he looks closely at his Papa’s mouth to figure out the next numbers. After that there’s a loud “TEN!” which makes both adults laugh. 

The counting goes till the 12th second and then there’s a rumble outside. Both Baekhyun and Jiwon are trembling, but again there aren’t any tears falling down. 

“Awesome! You are my brave boys!” Chanyeol receives one big and one small smile in exchange for the compliment. “You got 12 seconds, so again: 12 divided by 3 is 4. The storm is 4 kilometers away.”

“How far is it?” Jiwon sits up and puts his hands on his Daddy’s chest, unable to lay down with all the emotions overflowing him.

“It’s like going from home to the shopping mall where we bought that huge beagle puppy plushie two weeks ago as yours and Daddy’s birthday present.” Baekhyun helps out his little boy. “Tell me again, Jiwonnie, why did you and Daddy share the present?”

Jiwon is really excited to remind him, “Because we have the same birthday!”

Chanyeol laughs wholeheartedly, seeing the kid’s enthusiasm, but has to make sure he’s not mistaken, “It’s almost true, because our birthdays are really close, but it’s actually not on the same day, Jiwonnie. Do you remember which day is your birthday?” 

Jiwon is struggling a little so Baekhyun helps him, “Do you remember the number? It starts with two at the beginning and then there’s nnnnnn-“

After that Jiwon claps his hands and shouts “NINE!”

“That’s right! Your birthday is on 29th.” Baekhyun reaches out to high-five the child. “And do you remember when Daddy has his birthday?”

“It also starts with 2 and then there’s something else.” Chanyeol jumps in for support. 

Baekhyun suddenly lifts his head up from Chanyeol’s shoulder, “Oh, I know! Jiwonnie, do you remember how old is Zitao? You asked him that last time we went to Uncle Myeon and Uncle Yifan.” 

“Yeah, we even counted that on your fingers!” Chanyeol gently takes both of his son’s little hands and starts unfolding his fingers one by one. “Let’s count that once more.”

“One… Two…” All three of them do the counting this time. Jiwon frowns and looks down at his fingers, trying to remember the situation from couple of weeks ago. “Five… Six…” 

Chanyeol unfolds his seventh finger and Jiwon gasps and then shouts, “This many! Zitao is this many years old!” 

“Very good, sunshine! And do you know how many is this?” Baekhyun is really proud of his son and kisses his little hand. “It starts with seeeev-” 

“SEVEN!” 

“Yes!” scream both parents, and “Good job!” Chanyeol adds excitedly right after. 

“So your birthday is on 29th and Daddy’s is on 27th of November, which is two days earlier. You did really well, Jiwonnie!” Baekhyun also sits up, bending over Chanyeol’s chest, and showers the child’s face with kisses. 

Jiwon laughs and shrieks, trying to escape from this type of attention, “No, Papa, stop!” 

He still giggles when Baekhyun lets him go, and both of them lie back down on opposite sides of Chanyeol. Jiwon is almost all over his Daddy’s chest and Baekhyun chooses to just rest his head under Chanyeol’s chin. 

Strong arms circle around both of them and after a quiet moment, Chanyeol notes, “The storm is almost over” 

The rain still pours, but for a while no new thunder has been heard, which Baekhyun notices with a relief. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right”, he lets out a tired sigh.

“We should sleep now, it’s been a long night” Chanyeol yawns widely and lets his eyes close for a moment. When he opens them again after a second and looks down, he sees that Jiwon has already dozed off. Chanyeol feels that he’s going to follow him really soon. “Baek?”

“Yeah?” comes in a sleepy voice.

“Could you carefully take out those pillows from under me? Jiwon is asleep and I can’t do it myself” 

Baekhyun lifts his head up and notices the evenly-breathing toddler, “Oh, right, on it”

He sits up and reaches behind Chanyeol, cooperating with him on this difficult task, so that Jiwon is not woken up. Baekhyun leaves one big pillow and casts away the rest.

When Chanyeol is already resting comfortably, Baekhyun lies next to him and puts his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, throwing his hand around both his husband and their child. The tall one hugs him closely.

“Thank you for today, Yeol”, Baekhyun says quietly, “I’m really glad you were here.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for and you know it, Baek. You two are my family and I will do anything for both of you to be happy and safe.” Chanyeol smiles slightly, “Or maybe I’m just selfish and I do it all for myself since it hurts seeing either of you crying.”

Baekhyun laughs quietly and tilts his head up to kiss Chanyeol’s jaw, before going back to the previous position, “I love you, Yeol. Sleep well.”

“I love you, too, Baek. Sweet dreams.” 

Chanyeol pulls the comforter to cover the three of them and they let themselves be lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of rain outside.

  
  
  
  


In the morning Chanyeol wakes up quite well rested to the quiet giggling of a kid and his Papa somewhere in the kitchen and a sweet smell of… pancakes? _Mmmm, it’s been so long since he’s eaten pancakes_ He quickly sits up and pulls the comforter off himself. Standing up Chanyeol bolts out of the fort, almost stumbling over when his feet got tangled in the blankets.

First thing Chanyeol sees outside is his son standing by the window on his huge box full of toys. It scares him to death so he runs quickly and picks Jiwon up, before he falls down. He didn’t sign up to get a scare of his life right after he wakes up.

The kid is shocked when he’s being lifted up but starts laughing when he sees it’s just his Daddy with his hair funnily sticking out in every direction and eyes opened wider than ever.

“Jiwonnie! You shouldn’t have climbed up that box when there’s nobody else in the room! You could have fallen down and hurt yourself!” Chanyeol tells him in a worried tone.

Jiwon stops laughing and looks at him for a while with a serious face, before he says, “But Daddy was in this room too!”

Chanyeol’s face goes blank. _That’s right, one cannot fight with kid’s logic._ He quickly gets himself together, “But I was sleeping! I wouldn’t be able to help you if something bad happened to you.” Chanyeol hugs him really tight, “But I’m glad you’re okay. Don’t scare me like that again, okay?” He pouts at the kid, who just laughs responding with an “Okay!” and throws his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Anyway, what were you looking at in the garden?” The adult is really curious why his son risked like that, when he could have just gone to the balcony door and see everything from the floor.

Jiwon gasps, remembering the cool thing he just saw and turns in Chanyeol’s grip to point at the window, “The rain made pools in the garden!”

Confused (and still a little sleepy after he came down from the adrenaline rush) adult looks outside and notices that there were indeed a lot of reminders from the previous night’s rain. 

“Ah, you mean the puddles?” Jiwon nods his head and smiles. Chanyeol bops his nose and says, “Maybe today we can try you new overalls and boots for the rain and go check if they really don’t let the water through, what do you think?”

“Yes! Jiwonnie wants to jump in the puddles!”, the kid throws his hands up and bends back so suddenly, that shocked Chanyeol almost loses the grip on him. Fortunately, he manages to save the kid from a rough fall down and hugs him even tighter this time.

“Be careful, Jiwonnie, and keep you arms around my neck, okay?” Chanyeol’s heart beats much too quickly for a typical Saturday morning.

Jiwon again only laughs, being totally unapologetic. Okay, apparently that was all just for the adrenaline kick. He and Baekhyun will have to watch Jiwon more carefully from now on, since after his first sleepover in the fort he has became a one adventurous little boy. Speaking of Baekhyun...

“Jiwonnie, where’s Papa?” Chanyeol remembers the giggles he woke up to, one of which sounded totally like his small husband. _Oh, and the smell of pancakes, too._

When Jiwon points at the open kitchen in the distance his Daddy spots Baekhyun by the stove, presumably preparing what is Chanyeol’s favourite breakfast ever.

With a toddler in his arms he follows the sweet smell right to the stove and bends a little to kiss Baekhyun on the temple, “Hi there, beautiful”

The small one is not surprised since he probably heard them coming. He sends Chanyeol his cute rectangle smile, that he loves so much, “Hi, yourself. How did you sleep?” 

“Surprisingly well. I didn’t know it was possible, since every time I slept with a kid sprawled on me I woke up totally beaten up and unable to move properly for some time.” 

“That’s probably because at some point of the night he rolled off of you and ended up on me instead” Baekhyun laughs looking at Jiwon, who has just taken a job as his Daddy’s hairdresser and started playing with the sticking strands of his bed hair. 

“Ah, then I’m really glad you were there to take over that pleasure from me.” Chanyeol laughs loudly, receiving a hit on the arm from his little husband.

“Go eat your pancakes, you I-D-I-O-T.” Baekhyun turns to the stove again to flip the next batch of pancakes.

“Yeah, but you still love me, so who’s the winner here?” That gets him a strong kick on his rear, but also a smile that Baekhyun tries so miserably to hide. 

Chanyeol knows he’s won so he grins like crazy while he moves to the kitchen table to sit Jiwon in his high chair. He sits next to him and shares his pancakes with the toddler, who eagerly starts to eat the delicious breakfast. Chanyeol digs in his food too and looks up at his husband, who is already done with the cooking and joined them by the table. They share a smile and look at their precious child, who's cheerfully humming, while he munches on a small piece of pancake.

Although last night started roughly, they got through, and it bonded their little family even more. The only thing that was needed was a little dose of love - good think it's always gonna be there in Park household.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤ 
> 
> Similar situation happened with my younger sister, she wasn't gonna let the thunders inside and the whole family loves that story till this day ^^
> 
> Jiwon is the youngest boy from instagram.com/ji3brothers/ and he looks just like a kid of Chanyeol and Baekhyun ❤ those cute ears... ;-;


End file.
